Slpytlak's The Swan Princess
by slpytlak
Summary: Princess Shelby and Prince Jose were about to get married, but the evil Bowser captured her and put a spell on her to change into a swan. It's up to Jose and Shelby's friends to save her before Bowser takes over the kingdom.
1. Birth Of Princess

Do forgive me, Erin, but I'm putting the story on hold because this idea is driving me crazy. I hope you guys enjoy it from a parody: The Swan Princess.

It is a beautiful day at the Dragon Kingdom, but a tall, red-orange dragon named Ignitus, who is king, paced slowly on four legs. You see, he's worried and upset that the elder king is getting old.

"_Once upon a time, there was a dragon king name Ignitus, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom for dragons and humans. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inhering the throne."_

A young woman, name Chichi, is holding a bundle in her arms. Ignitus turned around and gasped happily that the child is born as he held the bundle in his arms.

"_Then happily, a daughter was born; a princess. And she was giving the name, Shelby."_

Ignitus walked toward the balcony and held baby Shelby in the air as the people cheered for her. Later on, every king and queen from each kingdom came and brought gifts for Shelby. A small, blue dragon with red streaks, red eyes and black zigzag horns walked toward the crib and bowed. He looked at her and smiled as he handed a beautiful gold locket to Shelby, who is a purple dragon with black horns, spines and fins and red eyes. She cooed as the young dragon handed to her. Ignitus and a light, purple dragon; Serenity looked at each other and grinned, knowing that they have a plan for their children.

"_Kings and Queens came from all around to offer the gifts to her. Among them were Serenity and her young son, Prince Jose. It was then that Ignitus and Serenity happen upon the same idea. Jose and Shelby would be brought together each summer and hopes they would fall in love and joined their kingdoms forever."_

But one of the people didn't like the idea. Standing far away from the crowd is a seven-foot tall monster with red shaggy hair, baggy red eyebrows, red eyes, a green face, tan snout, two horns on top of its head, yellow skin, tan umpire-chest, and a green shell, with spikes all over. He also wore spiked, collar, bracelets, and shoulder bands. He's Bowser. Bowser walked away to figure out his plan. Later on, Bowser did his evil magic with his 13-year-old girl, named Rika, who is his assistant (Rika is not a villain. Let's just say she's like the on in D.M.'s story).

"_But unknown to all was another plan. That of the evil enchanter, Bowser. Shelby's birth was a little concerned to him. For he was preparing to take Ignitus' kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Ignitus attacked and Bowser's powers were plunged into darkness."_

Suddenly, Ignitus' guards; DarkMagicianmon and Hikari burst through the door and destroyed Bowser's dark powers. Bowser and Rika backed away as they got surrounded by DarkMagicianmon, Hikari and the other guards. Later, Ignitus and the guards are outside in front of Bowser; his punishment was banishment.

"_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was banished."_

After Bowser pushed Naruto and Ben away, he glared at Ignitus, "I've not finished with you yet, Ignitus! Someday, I will get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine!" Ignitus glared at Bowser, pointed him to leave and never come back. Bowser left, never looking back.

"_Many fear King Ignitus too kind. But in time, the treat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distance summer when Jose and Shelby would meet."_

Sorry it's a little short, but I want to make this story perfect. In the next chapter, me and Jose meet each other as kids, but we won't get along, until we become older.


	2. This Is My Idea

I like to thank you people for reviewing my story. Here's the part when me and Jose don't get along as kids, until we fall in love as adults.

That day, a boy with red spiky hair, yellow goggles with spirals in them, gothic marks under his eyes, black boots, black pants, a red tank top with a Frankenstein head on it, covered by a long black jacket, and a backpack that looked like a face, named Jack Spicer, kept in eye on Ignitus and Shelby, until he cheered, "Here they come!"

At the sky, Ignitus flew preparing to land as 7-year-old Shelby rides him because she's too young to fly, but Shelby's in her young human form. Jack was about to blow his horn, but the air went back inside of him. Jack kept having trouble, but he took a deep breath and let is out, causing the nest with a bird to fly out. Meanwhile, Ignitus landed in front of Queen Serenity and 8-year-old Jose, who is human.

"Dear Serenity, and lovely as ever," Ignitus greeted. Serenity was about to curtsied, but the nest fell on her head; she giggled as the bird picked her nest up, chirping angrily at the queen dragon.

"Oh, a bird's nest," she chuckled.

"And who might this strapping, young man be?" Ignitus winked at Serenity, "Young Prince Jose, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, Ignitus and to you, Princess Shelby," said Serenity as Jose rolled his eyes. Shelby hopped off Ignitus. Ignitus smiled and nodded at Shelby. He lightly pushed her by his head as Shelby looked shy.

"Go on, Jose," said Serenity, "Dear, go on."

"Mother," Jose whined.

"Jose!" Serenity snapped a little. Jose and Shelby walked toward each other as he walked glumly toward her, not liking this, "Hello, Princess Shelby. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Jose," Shelby curtsied, but she saw Jose walking away. Serenity shook her head, telling him to kiss her hand. Jose rolled his eyes as he walked towards Shelby and took her hand. Jose cringed while Shelby looked sternly at him. Jose kissed her and back away, very disgusted.

Jose: _**I can't believe that I'm stuck with her all summer**_

_**I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box**_

Shelby wiped her hand with her dress and put up her fists, making Jose startled.

Shelby: _**He looks conceded**_

Jose: _**When it's all no bummer**_

Ignitus and Serenity told them to become best of friends as the children complained.

Both: _**If I get lucky I'd get kicked in box**_

Jose: _**So happy you can come**_

Shelby: _**So happy to be here**_

Both: _**How I like to run**_

Shelby: _**This is not my idea**_

Jose: _**This isn't my idea**_

Both: _**Of fun!**_

Both of the kids turned their backs, with their arms crossed. Later that day the kids, in their dragon forms, started to play sword fight, but not nicely, while Ignitus and Serenity walked around in the castle.

Serenity: _**The children seem to get along quite nicely**_

Ignitus: _**We'll join our lactic this arrangement clicks**_

Serenity: _**My dear King Ignitus that's my point precisely**_

Ignitus: _**It's such good parenting **_

Serenity: _**And politics**_

_**So happy we agree**_

Ignitus: _**I think we got a deal**_

Serenity: _**Jose quite a catch**_

Ignitus: _**This is my idea**_

Serenity: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**Of a match**_

Both of the dragons pulled Jose and Shelby away from each other, still fighting. A few years passed all summer and winter and Jose and Shelby still didn't get along. At Ignitus' castle, Ignitus stood on the ground, waiting for Shelby, who is 11-years-old and wears different pairs of glasses. Shelby stood in the balcony, not going to see Jose.

Ignitus: _**Good heavens child, don't dawdle**_

_**We can't keep Jose waiting**_

Shelby: _**I haven't packed or wash my hair**_

_**And father, I get air sick**_

Back at Serenity's kingdom, Jose is shooting fake arrows at the awful drawing of Shelby, while Serenity look shocked.

Serenity: _**They soon will be arriving**_

_**Is that respect you're showing?**_

Jose: _**Do make me kiss her hand again**_

_**I swear I'm gonna be sick!**_

Ignitus and Shelby arrived at Serenity's kingdom as Shelby stood away from Ignitus and Serenity, rolling her eyes.

Ignitus: _**Won't day for Jose will be her attended**_

Serenity: _**Splendid**_

Jose and a red dragon named Breaker stood next to the tomato cart and Breaker threw one at Shelby. The boys laughed as Shelby growled at them with her brown eyes glowing to red. Later, Breaker and Jose are sliding down on the stair handle as Shelby followed them.

Jose: _**We tried all summer, but we just can't lose her**_

"Hey guys, wait up!" Shelby shouted. The boys ran away as Shelby slid in circles on the handle. Later, Shelby ran towards the ladder, but it was pulled up by Jose and Breaker from their tree house.

_**When picking teams I never choose her**_

Breaker: _**You think she'd take a hint and learn to read?**_

Shelby: _**This isn't really fair**_

Jose and Breaker: _**We really couldn't care**_

Shelby: _**Boys is all I know**_

Shelby kicked the wood, but the tree house broke apart and Shelby is covered up, with Jose and Breaker. Later, Ignitus and Shelby flew and she's wearing bandages and a sling, while Ignitus shook his head.

_**This is not my idea**_

Jose and Breaker: _**This isn't my idea**_

All three: _**Of fun!**_

Serenity waved good-bye to Ignitus and Shelby, but she wiggled her finger at injured Jose and Breaker, which they fell down.

Chorus: _**Long before they met**_

_**Jose and Shelby were destined to be wedded**_

At Serenity's castle, 18-year-old Jose is reading his book in front of the fireplace as the servants kept cleaning.

Female singers: _**How weather anyone could see**_

Male singers: _**You know the point on wish they didn't disagree**_

At the other castle, 17-year-old Shelby is reading her book, sitting on her chair.

FS: _**That's not the very thought of summer time**_

All: _**Was dreaded**_

Ignitus is having trouble of Shelby, which she refused to land, while Serenity is ordering Jose to get off of the tree, but he refuses. Later, Shelby pretended to dress up as a queen, until Jose scared her. Jose and Breaker watched her, talking to Sonic, who laughed at her jokes.

Jose: _**She tries to talk me into playing dress up**_

_**She's always flirting with the castle guard**_

Breaker: _**I think you really sort of like her fess up**_

Jose and Shelby are playing cards as Breaker looked at her cards and telling Jose of what she has.

Jose: _**I'd like her better if she lose that card**_

_**Four sevenths and a ten**_

Shelby showed him her cards, telling him that she'd won, again.

Shelby: _**I think I won, again**_

Breaker and Jose: _**Every time she's won**_

Shelby: _**This is my idea**_

Jose and Breaker: _**This isn't my idea**_

Three: _**Of fun!**_

At the town, Jose and Shelby are on the carrier, as Jose did some tricks on her. Shelby turned around and saw Jose, pretended that he didn't do anything.

Chorus: _**We need a royal wedding**_

_**I'd love to be invited**_

_**At least we'll get a holiday to rest our clouts access**_

Ignitus and Shelby are preparing to take flight. Serenity waved goodbye, until she laughed at Jose, which he got hit by a tomato, which it's from Shelby. The people and dragons waved goodbye at them as they fly back home.

_**Someday these two are married **_

_**Two lands will be untied**_

_**And with the luck their marriage **_

_**May result the lower taxes**_

During winter, Ignitus got worried as he wrote his letter to Serenity.

Ignitus: _**That if Shelby doesn't got for the merger?**_

Serenity read his letter and wrote her letter to his saying, 'Urge her!'

Serenity: _**Urge her!**_

Now Shelby and Jose are 21 and 22-years-old, are in their rooms until they heard a knock from their doors. They block the doors, preventing Ignitus and Serenity to get in.

Both: _**For as long as I remember**_

_**We've been told we'd someday wed**_

_**Every June until September**_

Jose is being pushed by Serenity, forcing him to meet Shelby.

Jose:_** All that pushing and annoying hints**_

Shelby is being carried by Ignitus and a sky, blue dragon, named Luster.

Shelby: _**I've got bruises on my finger prints**_

Jose and Shelby are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as Ignitus and Serenity not with them.

Jose: _**I can do much better I am sure**_

Shelby: _**He's so in, but sure**_

Jose looked at her, not happy. Shelby turned around and saw Jose, smiling at her.

Shelby: _**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**_

_**I see inside of him and my dunce is gone**_

Ignitus and Serenity is watching them through the door.

Jose: _**She stared out as such an ugly duckling**_

_**And somehow suddenly became a swan **_

They walked toward each other and Shelby curtsied before him. Jose bowed before her and they both walked closely, looking at each other's eyes, holding hands.

Shelby: _**So happy to be here**_

Jose: _**To now I've never knew**_

Both: _**It is you I've been dreaming of**_

Jose: _**This is my idea**_

Shelby: _**This is my idea**_

Ignitus and Serenity: _**What a good idea is such a charming and romancing **_

All of the servants began to set things for the party

_**This is my idea**_

_**Is such a good idea**_

_**What a good idea**_

_**Such a powerful magic motion**_

_**This is exactly my idea of love**_

Jose and Shelby slow danced in the middle of the ballroom as the people watched them.

Shelby: _**This is my idea**_

Jose: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**This is my idea…of…love**_

Jose and Shelby kissed each other's lips as she placed her hand on his shoulder and his on her back.

I love you, Jose. As for everyone else, this won't last, until I've been captured.


	3. Shelby Captured

Here's where something bad is going to happen.

Jose and Shelby broke the kiss and looked at each other, holding hands. "Arrange the marriage," said Jose. Everyone, including Ignitus and Serenity cheered that their plan worked. Their marriage will result of being the new king and queen. Luster began conducting the musicians, but Shelby doesn't look quite happy.

"Wait," said Shelby. Everyone stopped of what they were doing and stared at Shelby.

"What? You're all I ever wanted," said Jose, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Shelby blushed, "But what else?"

"What else?" Jose asked, confused.

"Is beauty all that matter to you?" Shelby asked. Ignitus cleared his throat, shaking his head as Shelby glared at him.

"Jose, what else?" Serenity smiled waiting for him to answer. Jose looked around at the people and at Shelby, "I…what else is there?"

"Big mistake!" Luster pointed his thumb claw down. Serenity and Ignitus gasped and shocked from what Jose said. Shelby looked very upset because Jose didn't say anything else about her. Later on, Serenity and Jose stood on the bridge as Ignitus and Shelby are getting ready to leave, for good.

"We tried, Serenity," said Ignitus, "No one can say we didn't try" Serenity is about to cry while Jose crossed his arms, looking away, "Say goodbye, Shelby."

"Goodbye," said Shelby, not looking at Jose.

"Goodbye?" Ignitus stated.

"Prince Jose."

Serenity elbowed Jose's arm, "Mother…"

"Jose," Serenity whispered.

"Goodbye, Princess," Jose finished and watched Shelby leaving. Jose looked down, knowing that he made a big mistake. Shelby looked at him one last time and left with Ignitus.

"All of these years of planning…wasted!" Serenity yelled, walking back to the castle. During a dark, stormy night Jose and Breaker are playing chess while Luster glared at Jose, "What else is there? She says, 'is beauty all the matter to you?' and you say what else is there?!"

"It was dumb, I know," Jose said, paced around.

"You should write a book," Luster explained, "How to offend women in five syllables or less."

Breaker chuckled, "It's your turn, Prince Jose."

Jose did his turn and still walked around, "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen, dude," Breaker smirked.

"It's twice in one day," said Jose.

"Think! You must see something other than Shelby's beauty!" Luster exclaimed.

"Of course I do, Luster. She's like you know, how about: and then I mean right?" Jose asked, Luster looked sternly at him, while Jose continued, "I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to her," Jose grinned, "I'll prove my love to her, checkmate!" Breaker looked at the board, very confused.

At the dark and scary woods, Bowser walked toward the ledge and smirked evilly, when he saw the big carriage of Ignitus, "Today's the day, Ignitus. Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine." Inside, Ignitus is confused before they left the kingdom.

"I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" Ignitus asked.

"I need to know if he loves me, for just being me," Shelby replied. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. Ignitus got confused and went outside to see what's going on. Naruto pointed at a figure, which is Bower. Ignitus looked confused.

"Stay inside, Shelby," said Ignitus, protecting her. All of a sudden, Bowser used his magci and created light flare until it disappeared, showing a hideous monster. The monster ran towards Ignitus and the guards, attacking. Back at the other castle, Hikari broke through the door, with DarkMagicianmon by her side, but hurt a little. That got Jose's attention as Hikari placed her boyfriend on the floor.

Jose ran towards them, "It's King Ignitus' captain and Hikari."

"We…We were attacked," said DarkMagicianmon, weakly.

"A great animal," Hikari added.

"Shelby…" Jose ran off, hoping she's alright.

"Jose, wait!" Luster yelled, but Jose didn't listen. Jose became a dragon and flew out of the castle to find Shelby on a rainy night.

"Shelby!" Jose called as he landed and saw everything destroyed; he looked inside of the carriage, "Shelby?" But she wasn't in there, "Shelby!" He looked down and saw the golden locket; he gave her, when she was a baby. As Jose picked it up, he saw Ignitus, hurt badly and dying, "King Ignitus."

"Jose…" Ignitus said, weakly.

"Who did this?" Jose asked.

"It came so quickly…the great animal…" Ignitus replied.

"Where is Shelby?" Jose asked, very worried.

"Listen to me, Jose…it's not what it seems…it's not what it seems…"

"What's not? Where is Shelby?"

"Shelby…is…Shelby…is…gone," Ignitus closed his eyes, leaving one last breath. Jose couldn't believe it; his true love is now gone. _**"SHELBY!!!"**_ Jose fell on his knees and put his hands on his face that Shelby is gone, but she wasn't dead.

Far away from the kingdom, across the woods lives a beautiful lake, where a strange castle is; this must be where Bowser lives. At the shallow of the lake, Bowser stood there as Rika feeds the swan, which is sad.

"Now, don't let my little spell make you sad, Shelby," said Bowser, "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…" he showed the swan the moon, which the reflection is on the lake. The reflection of the moon started to glow around the swan. Watching the swan is a green tree python name Slip and a green dinosaur, named Yoshi. The water swirled around the swan, until it disappeared, revealing Shelby!

"And that's how it works every night," Bowser finishes, "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings…" Shelby looked shocked while Bowser continues; "Now look, Shelby, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a tinsy bit, but what I really want is your father's kingdom."

"Yeah, Shelby, with him ruling the kingdom, you won't become a swan," added Rika.

"Take it, then!" Shelby snapped at Bowser, "You have enough power!"

"Now, now, I tried that already," said Bowser, "Once you steal something, you spend you whole life fighting to keep it," Bowser did some magic, changing her clothes to a beautiful dress and his into a tux, while Rika is wearing a red dress. The field changed into a throne room and the people bowed before Shelby and Bowser.

"But if I marry the only heir to the throne, we'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally. King and queen, you know" Bowser finishes.

"Never!" Shelby snapped, as the magic change back. Rika's dress changed back to her normal clothes, "Aw man, I like this dress." Shelby is about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Bowser asked, "As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan and you can't change into a dragon," that made Shelby stopped, "No matter where you are," Slip and Yoshi looked sad that they heard the whole thing. Shelby broke into tears and began to cry that she can't leave this place. All hope is lost for her.

Oh great, I'm captured by Bowser and I'm under his spell by turning into a swan. The next chapter, my hero is going to do some training to find me.


	4. Practice, Practice, Practice

Let's see how my sweet heart is doing, by training to find me, along with two friends of ours.

That day, Luster dumped a bucket full of orange powder to the arrow holder. Jose and Breaker covered their eyes with blindfolds and DarkMagicianmon and Hikari decided to help Jose to find Shelby.

"The ninjas are not happy," said Luster.

"I know, but I have to practice," said Jose.

"Oh, no complaints here," Luster tapped his hand on the bucket, "I think it's going to be loads of…" the orange dust spread all over his face, "…fun."

"The great animal's not gonna give up her up without a fight," said Jose.

"You and the others are not thinking that she's alive?" Luster asked as he wiped the dust off of his face.

"When I find the great animal, Luster, I'll find Shelby," Jose replied.

"And sempai and I will help him," Hikari added.

"Jose, you've searched everywhere. She's not coming back; the whole kingdom knows that," Luster explained.

"The whole kingdom's wrong," said Jose, "Shelby's alive and I'm gonna find her. You ready, Breaker?"

"Hey, no peeking!" Luster snapped as Breaker covered his eyes and stood attention.

"Animals, assemble!" D.M. shouted. The 8 ninjas: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino walked to the field.

"D.M., I must object, we are ninjas!" Sasuke shouted.

"The servants have a day off. We have to use someone," said Hikari.

"But I'm a ninja, not a boar," said Sasuke.

"Could've fooled me," Luster mumbled.

"Come on, guys. They're harmless," Jose shoed the arrows and the head is only a small bag, covered with orange powder.

Ninjas: _**We are a band and not a band of animals**_

The dressed up as animals, not happy.

_**This must corrodes**_

Neji: _**It's more that I can bear**_

Naruto is having trouble dressing up as a duck with the webbed feet.

Ninjas: _**There goes my reputation**_

_**It's awful this is nation**_

Naruto tripped over and knocked down the others with Kiba in front.

Kiba: _**A life of mile share **_

"Down on four legs and growl ferociously," Luster ordered, but the ninjas glared at him, not doing anything, "Lighten it up a bit! I want you to strike fear into my heart," all of a sudden, Lee let out his huge roar, which scared Luster and Hikari.

"Not you, Lee, you're a rabbit for heaven's sake," said D.M. as Lee tapped his foot, glaring at him.

"Archers, ready," said Luster while Jose and Breaker are getting ready, "set…" the ninjas ran off, taking cover, "GO!" Luster pulled the tread, removing the blindfolds, but Breaker wasn't focused. Jose shot one arrow and it hit Sasuke. He hit another arrow right at Shino. Breaker regained focus and saw Lee, blowing raspberries at him. Breaker began to shoot, but the arrow slipped, making Lee to laugh and ran, while Jose shots another arrow.

"Duck!" Shino shouted.

"Yes?" Naruto popped his head, until he got hit. Back with Breaker, he found Lee, waving at him. Breaker shot his arrow, but Lee swung his stick and the arrow hit Breaker, covered in blue powder. Meanwhile, Jose shot Naruto not one, but three times. He shot yet another arrow, but Shikamaru and Choji dodged. The prince did the same to another arrow.

"Duck!" Neji shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked, until the arrow hit him, again. Meanwhile, the people, along with Serenity are at the table, drinking tea.

_**Day after day all the prince ever does**_

_**Is practice, practice, practice**_

Serenity: _**Thinking of her and the way that it was**_

All: _**Practice, practice, practice**_

As Serenity is about to drink her tea the arrow flew near her face, covered with orange powder. She and the others saw Naruto, running on the tables, wrecking everything.

Naruto: _**Things are not until he has his practice**_

Sauske, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba took a peek through the thin tree, until Jose shoots four arrows, hitting them, while Breaker is chasing Lee. Jose hit Naruto with another arrow and Naruto skid down to the hill, hitting, Neji.

"Twelve seconds!" Luster shouted.

All of the ninjas, except Lee, are on top of each other, like they're water skiing.

People: _**Day after day all the prince ever does **_

_**Is practice, practice, practice**_

The ninjas screamed for their lives when they're in the air, until Jose hits them with the arrow. Breaker tried to hit Lee, but he kept dodging him.

_**Things are not until he has his practice**_

"Five seconds!" Hikari shouted. Jose smirked when he saw Lee, gasped and ran off to take cover. Jose took aim and shot the arrow, where Lee took cover.

"Three…two…one…" said Luster.

_**Practice, practice, practice**_

"Time!" Luster shouted, "Animals assemble for counting," the ninjas walked towards him, very exhausted, "Very good, very good," he saw Naruto collapsing on the ground, "You scored five points. That's for sure."

"Sorry, Naruto. Why don't you take a few days off," said Jose.

"Moose is worth two points," Luster said. Breaker smirked, while Luster is counting how many points Jose has. The surfer dragon tapped the arrow on Lee's shoulders, leaving blue powder. Lee turned around and saw Breaker, whistling, not doing anything. As Lee turned away, Breaker tapped the arrow on top of Lee's head.

"That's the total of 298 points! Well done, Jose," said Luster, "Now, Breaker, for you. And a zero, zero, nothing and zip," Luster smirked at Breaker, which he shrugged his shoulders, "And last, but not least the elusive 100 point white rabbit," Luster gasped, when he saw Lee covered in blue powder.

"I believe that's 300, Luster," said Breaker.

"Good shooting, Breaker," Jose smiled.

"Well, write it down 300 did beat 298," Breaker smirked.

"Wait just a moment, Luster," Jose signaled Lee to turn around and showed Breaker that Lee got hit, "Sorry, Breaker."

Breaker chuckled, "You're a great marksmen, Jose, one of the best. But it takes more than aim; it takes courage," Luster smirked that he got and idea, "That's my forte."

"Uh oh, Luster has an idea," said D.M.

"I agree, sempai," Hikari added.

"Well then, how about a quick round-up of catch and fire?" Luster asked.

"C-c-c-c-catch and fire? You mean me?" Breaker stuttered.

"You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-courage," Luster smirked.

Later on, Breaker is dressed in armor as Luster tied the blue ribbon below the neck, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Breaker nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine," suddenly, Luster tied the ribbon below Breaker's neck, too tight, "Too tight, too tight!"

"Whoops, so sorry," Luster loved to do this to Breaker.

"Ready, Breaker?" Jose shouted. Breaker began to stutter, very nervous.

"He's ready," D.M. replied as Jose turned around.

"Remember now, aim to the heart, right between the shoulders," said Luster and put the helmet on Breaker. Jose position himself, getting ready to catch the arrow.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," Breaker whimpered as he tried to hold the arrow steady, but he won't stop shaking.

"Come on, Breaker, hold it steady," Jose whispered.

"Oh please, oh please…oh please…now!" Breaker shot the arrow. The arrow flew straight towards Jose. Suddenly, Jose caught it in time and shot the arrow right towards the apple on top of Breaker's head. The arrow sliced the apple in half as D.M. caught the half of the apple. Breaker got very scared and fell down.

"52 out of 52! Well done, Jose," D.M. grinned.

"Extraordinary courage, man, just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…" said Luster, as Breaker passed out.

Jose smiled a little and turned around, facing a different place to find Shelby, where ever she is.

"Don't lose hope, Shelby. Where ever you are, I will find you," said Jose.

I'm sure you will, Jose. I guess everyone else is worried of how I'm doing. Stay tuned.


	5. For Longer And Forever

Sorry to keep you waiting, now here's where you'll find out how I'm doing.

That night, back at the lake, Yoshi, with Shadow, Cream and Cheese are watching Slip making the stick with his tail. Yoshi chuckled for a bit.

"Quiet! I have to concentrate!" Slip shouted in a skateboarder accent.

"You've come up with some dump ideas, Slip," said Yoshi.

"Yep, this one is a doozy," Shadow added.

"Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does…" Slip said.

"And when she does…POOF! You'll change into a prince," Shadow rolled his eyes as Slip nodded, "We know, we know you told us.

"Why don't you give her these flowers," Cream showed him the flowers next to her, "These are pretty."

"Ha! What a love gut," said Slip, "I don't want these flowers; I must have those," Slip looked at the other flowers across the lake, but what he didn't know that a Feraligatr and Sharpedo are watching him from the water, "When she learns that I am lost my life for them, the kissing will not stop," he slithered on the tree branch with the stick.

"And then you'll change into a prince?" Cream asked.

"Precisely," Slip replied.

"Mine if we point out a problem?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't take orders from peasants," Slip answered.

"Suit yourself," said Yoshi. Slip moved his shoulder while the pokemon are doing the same.

"Flower, kiss, concentration. Flower, kiss, concentration," Slip positioned himself to jump over the lake to get the flowers.

"Just curious, how are you gonna get back?" Shadow asked, smirking. Slip realized until the stick began to swing, taking him. The python screamed when Feraligatr went first to attack him, but missed. Slip landed on Sharpedo, but Slip slithered and curled around the stick. The stick made it to the ground as Slip kissed it, but he saw the pokemon and the stick continued the same, as Yoshi and the others watched.

"Hurry, hurry!" Slip yelled. As Shadow, Cream and Cheese watched, Yoshi tried to save Slip. "Move up, move up, no!" Slip shouted, when Yoshi didn't save him in time. Yoshi and the others watched as Slip held the stick tighty, but the stick stopped swinging.

"Grab me, grab me!" Slip shouted when he didn't know that Yoshi and the others smiled "Hold my head! Hold my tail! Hold my…hold it, hold it, hold it," Slip grinned nervously when he saw Shelby holding the stick, "Oh thank you, Shelby, thank you. Let me have that," he held the stick, "Silence, you savages," Slip lets go the stick and it hit Sharpedo. Slip laughed, until the stick hit him.

"Slip, are you alright? Slip?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, Shelby, I'm alright," Slip replied.

"What in the world are you trying to do?" asked Shelby.

"He thought that he…" Slip interrupted Shadow, "I wanted to get those flowers for you."

"You're being sneaky again, Slip," Shelby smirked.

"What sneaky?" Slip asked, "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss," Shelby smiled.

"Well, alright," Slip puckered up his lips, until he fell off of the rock.

"Not when I'm under a spell."

"But my kiss can break the spell."

"Give it up, Slip," said Shadow, rolling his eyes.

"I can only kiss the man I love. And the he…" said Shelby.

"Must make a vowel of ever lasting love, I know," said Slip.

"…and prove it to the world," Shelby finished.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the pokemon going chomp, chomp?"

"Guys, make him understand."

"I'm only a Yoshi," said Yoshi.

"And Shadow and I can't explained to him," Cream added, while Cheese nodded.

Shelby: _**If I can break the spell**_

_**I'd run to him today**_

_**And somehow I know he's on his way to me**_

_**Jose, you and I were meant to be**_

_**For longer and forever**_

_**I'll hold you in my heart**_

_**It's almost like you're here with me**_

_**Although, we're far apart**_

At the kingdom, Jose walked around outside, holding Shelby's locket in his hand.

Jose:_** For longer and forever**_

_**Has constant as the star**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And I am where you are**_

Shelby: _**Surest the dawn brings the sunrise**_

_**We have unshakable bond**_

Jose:_** Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond**_

_**For longer and forever**_

Shelby: _**For longer and forever**_

Jose: _**I swear that I'll be true**_

Shelby:_** I swear that I'll be true**_

Both: _**I've made an everlasting vowel**_

_**To find a way to you**_

_**For longer and forever**_

_**Like no love ever know**_

_**And with your love**_

_**I'll never be alone**_

Shelby:_** For longer and forever**_

Jose: _**Much stronger than forever**_

Shelby: _**And with your love**_

_**I'll never be…alone**_

Shelby preyed for Jose to come and save her from that king koopa, Bowser. As she stood there, remembering Jose, she didn't see a flying animal, flying weakly. The animal is a flying squirrel, with pale, blue fur and wears a red mask over his eyes. The flying squirrel flew very weak due to the arrow through his wing under his arm. He held his arm as he fell on the ground, which got Shelby's attention.

"You think he's dead?" Yoshi asked.

"No, it's just his wing, I think," Shelby replied.

"Such a strange looking squirrel," said Slip, looking closely at the flying squirrel.

"Poor little fellow," Shelby held his arm, "He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him." Slip and the group held the flying squirrel on the ground, as he kept breathing.

"Ready," said Cream. Shelby broke half of the arrow and she ripped parts of her dress off to make a bandage; she wrapped it around his arm.

"Hello," Slip opened the squirrel's eye with his tail, "This is your wake up call." Suddenly, the flying squirrel did some kung-fu fighting on Shelby and then on her friends.

"No one will never to keep the super hero, Splendid down," said the flying squirrel, as he did some kung-fu fighting.

"Wait, I'm your friend," said Shelby.

"If you were my friend, how come you have that arrow in your hand?" the flying squirrel snatched the arrow away from Shelby and he tickled her neck with the feathers as she giggled, "Yes, the exact kind of arrow I have…" he realized that the arrow is not through his wing anymore.

"I took it out while you were lying there," Shelby smiled.

"You mean you didn't finish me, but instead you took it off?" the flying squirrel asked.

"Yep," Shelby replied.

"Madam, I apologize. The name's Splendid; Splendid the flying squirrel and a super hero," the flying squirrel, Splendid saluted. Yoshi and the others saluted, but Slip didn't.

"It's a pleasure, Splendid. I'm Shelby, Princess Shelby," said Shelby, as Splendid kissed her hand, "And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is Yoshi."

"Nice to meet you," said Yoshi.

"Shadow the hedgehog, Cream the rabbit and her chao, Cheese."

"Pleasure," said Shadow, crossing his arms.

"And Slip."

"Now, I only have servants and you can address me as your highness," said Slip.

"He thinks he's a prince," Cream whispered.

Splendid whistled for a moment, "I owe you, Princess and I intend on staying, until my debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do. He has me under a spell," said Shelby.

"You mean the magic that go…" Splendid pretended to do some magic, until he saw flowers appearing. He looked at his hands, not knowing what he did. Slip and the others took cover as the land turned into a beautiful place. Splendid looked with awe, until Shadow and Cream dragged him for cover. Shelby knew who did this, when she saw Bowser, dressed in gold armor, while she turned away.

"Your knight and shining armor has come to set you free," Bowser chuckled evilly.

"Let me at him. Let me at him," Splendid tried to confront Bowser, but Slip and the others held him back because there's nothing he can do.

"Chill," said Yoshi.

"All it takes is just one little word," Bowser bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Every night, you asked me the same question," said Shelby.

"No, no," Bowser didn't like this.

"And every night, I give you the same answer!" Shelby snapped.

"Don't!"

"I'll die, first!"

Bowser growled when everything went back to normal, "You're really starting to bug me!"

"I should think you get use to it by now!"

"That's it! Just keep pushing it! But someday, I'm gonna boil over!" Bowser's face turned read.

"Go ahead, then!" Shelby yelled, "But I will never give you my father's kingdom!" Bowser growled, but he kept calm, "I was hoping you would say you'd be mine, but it looks as if you need another day to think about it," Bowser pointed at the sky.

Shelby gasped; when she saw the moon going down, "No…" she walked into the lake as Bowser laughed. The glow appeared under Shelby as she began to cry. The water rise up and around Shelby. Something appeared underwater; it was Shelby, who became a swan. She broke the surface, not looking at Bowser. Tears went down on her face as Bowser kicked the helmet and walked away.

Splendid gasped, while the others looked sad due to what happen, "Princess…" Shelby is still sad, preying that Jose can rescue her.

(cries) Jose, when will you save me from this spell? Just read & review or give me suggestions.


	6. No Fear

Now's the time where me and my friends are on a mission to find my love, and my other friends.

Serenity looked at the crown for Jose; she is preparing for tomorrow night's ball for Jose to get married, "Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Soon, Jose will be married and the kingdom will have a king, again."

"I doubt it," said Luster, "Jose is still not ready to be king unless he finds Shelby."

"Nonsense, all that will change in tomorrow night's ball," said Serenity.

"They're all coming to the ball!" Jack cheered when he ran through the door, with Ulrich and Odd, who they are holding a bag full of letters, "Every princess is coming," the boys dumped the letters all over Jack.

Serenity giggled in excitement, "Goodie, oh my, oh this is wonderful," she faced Luster, "You see, Luster, One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh absolutely…not," Luster mumbled.

"Do not lose one," Serenity ordered to Jack.

"Oh, no, I won't," Jack grinned, but frowned as Serenity looked away.

"Where is Jose?" Serenity asked, "Oh never mind. I know where he is; working on the mystery of the fat animal."

"The great animal, your highness," Luster corrected as he tried to take on of the letters, but Jack snatched it.

"Big great. It's large an ugly," said Serenity.

At the library, Jose kept searching the books about the great animal that Ignitus told him that it's not what it seems before he died. "What does Ignitus mean?" Jose asked and still kept searching more books. He read another book, but put it down. Later, he read the last book and gasped, "It's not what it seems. Of course, it's not what it seems! Now I'll find you, Shelby."

As Jose slid down on the ladder and ready to go, Serenity and Jack walked to the library to tell him the good news.

"They're all coming, Jose," Serenity cheered, until he kissed her forehead and getting ready to leave, "Jose, where are you going?"

"To find the great animal," Jose replied.

"Wonderful, just make sure you're here, tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

Serenity became confused, "The ball…" she showed her son the letters.

"Mother I…I can't," Jose saw Serenity is doing this lip thing, about to cry, "Oh please, mother, don't do the lip thing. If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time."

Serenity cheered, very happily, dropping the letters, which made Jack sigh in frustration, "Thank you, darling!"

"But please, Mother, don't turn it in to one of your beauty patience," said Jose.

"Oh no, it's just a few friends," Serenity whispered to Jack, "And their daughters." Serenity watched Jose leaving and turned to Jack, "I want this to be BIG! Every princess must have her own reduction."

"But you said…" said Jack.

"Forget what I said," said Serenity, "Now, send for the cook and tell the band to start rehearsing. And I want four foot for every carriage." Jack banged his head, not liking Serenity's plans.

At the lake, Shelby, now a swan is in the lake as her friends are next to her. Splendid got so confused due to what happen, "So let me get this straight, every night when the moon light leaves the lake you turn into a swan?"

"Right," Shelby replied, "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

"What she needs is a little moonlight. Me, I have to be smooched," said Slip.

"No fear," the flying squirrel smiled, "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake, the moon comes up, you change into a princess and…" Splendid pretended to play the wedding theme song and held Cream, "Happily ever after."

"How will I find him?" Shelby asked.

"You don't know where he is?" Splendid asked, very shocked.

"I don't even know where I am," Shelby replied.

"I bet he does," Yoshi pointed at the castle, where Bowser is.

"Oh, that's a great idea, just say, Bowser, I like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?" said Slip.

"That's it!" said Shelby.

"A map!" both Shelby and Splendid said as Slip gasped and covered his mouth.

"Let's do it," Shelby said. Later, Shelby, Cheese, Cream and Splendid began to fly around the castle, searching every window to find the map.

Shelby: _**We're up on a mission**_

_**We're tough in good condition**_

Splendid: _**We're short...**_

Splendid got smashed by the window door by Rika, but she didn't know.

Cream: _**But standing tall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Shelby: _**There's danger around us**_

Slip began to sneak away, until Yoshi and Shadow stopped him.

Slip: _**They'd hurt us if they found us**_

Yoshi: _**Our backs are to the wall**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Shelby: _**'Cause we have all the courage we require**_

Splendid flew to the cave, until he was chased by bats. He lost them and continues to search the window to find the map.

Splendid: _**Take it from a frequent flyer**_

Shelby: _**Try your luck**_

Shelby, Cream and Splendid: _**Our plan will fly**_

_**No fear!**_

Cheese and Shelby gasped when they found the map, pinned on the wall. She, Cheese and Cream flew towards Slip, Yoshi and Shadow.

"It's hanging on the wall; in the upper chamber," said Shelby.

"Shelby will keep a lookout, while we get the map," said Splendid.

"We?" Slip asked.

"Aren't you not going to help us?" Splendid asked.

"No duh!" Slip replied.

Slip: _**This plan if applied'll  
**_

_**Be simply suicidal  
**_

_**You'll be a sitting duck**_

All: _**No fear!**_

Slip: _**Suppose that I do this  
**_

_**Who knows if we'll live through this?  
**_

_**How 'bout a kiss for luck?**_

Shelby: _**No**_

Yoshi, Shadow, Cream and Splendid: _**Fear**_

Shelby: _**Our team is shy one green, slithered volunteer**_

Slip: _**No way, Jose**_

_**No chance**_

Shadow:_** No choice!**_

The group dragged Slip to the castle, while Shelby flew to be on the lookout. Later, Splendid and the others entered the castle, very quiet.

"Alright, quickly," Splendid said and he flew.

"Easy for you to say," said Yoshi, until the door closed, making him stuck, and "Ouch." The others stopped and walked back, helping Yoshi.

"Whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a dinosaur," Slip mumbled until Yoshi got unstuck. They began to go to the upper chamber to retrieve the map.

"I think I pulled a muscle," said Yoshi.

"I'm gonna die! I'm done for! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame dinosaur! You're going to get us all killed," Slip punched the armor with his tail. Suddenly, the armor began to fall down, making noise as Splendid and Shadow tried to keep it quiet. Meanwhile, Rika walked downstairs to see what's that noise is coming from.

"What in the world is going on down there?" Rika continued walking down the stairs, until she heard a tapping noise, which is from Shelby. Shelby tapped another window to distract Rika.

Splendid and the others have made it to the upper chamber. "Beat you," said Yoshi as Splendid opened the window door, letting Shelby in.

Shelby and Splendid: _**We will take any dare that the other side'll dare to dream up**_

Splendid yanked the pin with his super strength, making the map to fall down on Slip.

_**We'll fight tough; we'll play fair**_

_**But we're sure to win because we'll team up**_

Just as Splendid was going to give the map to Shelby, Rika closed the window door in front of Splendid, "Where do you think you're going with that map?"

"Yikes!" Yoshi screamed.

"Head for the door!" Splendid shouted, being chased by Rika, while the others make their run for it.

"Got you, now," Rika blocked the door way. The others stopped and huddled together.

"Alright, Slip go speed; Yoshi, Cheese Cream, and Shadow take the hand off. Ready?" Splendid asked.

"Ready!" they replied, while Rika wondered what they're up to until they position themselves as a football team.

"Set, hut, hut!" Splendid took the map from Yoshi and he began to throw the map as Rika run towards him. Splendid threw the map at Shadow, who caught it.

"I'm open, I'm open!" Slip shouted. Shadow threw the map at Slip and he caught it, until Rika grabbed him, taking the map and used it to hit Slip as a tennis ball. Splendid use the racket and hit Slip, "Grab the map!" Slip snatched the map from Rika's hand.

"Hey!" Rika shouted, "Come back here with that map!" she chased Slip. Slip jumped over the handle, but what he didn't know is that he's falling. Slip screamed, until Yoshi grabbed him.

"Saved you," said Yoshi. They saw Rika, holding the broom. Slip slithered as fast as he can towards Splendid, "Reach," he gave the map to Splendid and he kept running.

"Hey, batter, batter, batter," said Yoshi. Splendid smiled as Rika is getting ready to play baseball. Splendid positioned himself as the pitcher and threw the map at Yoshi, who caught it.

"Oh the crowd's going wild," said Splendid. Rika kept swinging the broom at Yoshi, but missed. Shadow grabbed the mop, making the bucket full of water fall on the floor.

_**No fear!**_

Rika and Shadow began to play hockey with Yoshi a puck. Rika kept skating using her broom on Yoshi and she slammed Shadow against the wall.

_**No fear!**_

Rika swung the broom and hit Yoshi. Slip, Cream and Cheese gasped and ran, until they slip on Yoshi. Yoshi slid back and under Rika, who is confused, while Cream grabbed Splendid.

_**I would be fine if one of us knew how to steer!**_

Yoshi kept sliding down the stairs while Rika chased them. They went to the ramp, flying in the air. Rika tried to grab them, but missed and she smashed into the wall. The group crashed into the window as Yoshi, Shadow and Slip began to fall down, while Slip used the map as a parachute.

Splendid: _**Get a grip**_

Yoshi: _**Get set**_

Shadow: _**That's our respect!**_

Slip: _**No breaks**_

Yoshi: _**No sweat**_

Cream: _**And no regrets!**_

Slip: _**We're dead**_

Yoshi: _**Not yet**_

Slip: _**Oh no, not there!**_

"Save us!" Yoshi cried, until Splendid grabbed Yoshi and Cream grabbed Shadow, with Cheese. Slip gasped, when he saw Feraligatr and Sharpedo grinning evilly at him. Slip blew the map a couple of times, but no use. Sharpedo was about to get Slip, but it got punched by Feraligatr. Shelby flew and snatched Slip and the map.

All: _**No fear!**_

"There's Jose's kingdom," said Shelby, pointed at the location, "When do we leave?" Splendid, Yoshi and Slip groaned due to some injuries.

"I think you should let them rest," said Shadow.

What a wild mission! Stay tuned, when Jose, D.M., and Hikari begin to find me.


	7. Reunited With Jose And Shelby

Well, now that I and my friends found the map; it's now time for Jose and the others to begin the search.

Back at the kingdom, Jose showed Breaker, Hikari and D.M. a picture of a mouse. Breaker is eating the apple as he looked at the page, "Dude, it's a mouse."

"The great animal," Jose corrected.

Breaker chuckled, "Have to add something small, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah?" Jose showed them a picture of a dragon, "Until it changes into this," Breaker and the others looked concerned, "An animal that can change its shape. A harmless creature approached. Then suddenly, it's too late."

"You mean it could be anything?" Breaker asked.

"Anything," Jose replied. Breaker was about to eat the apple, until he saw a fly, flying close to his face. Breaker screamed and fell off the log.

At the lake, Yoshi and Shelby are in the lake as Slip, and the others are on Yoshi. "Shelby, I apologize for the way I've been acting," said Slip.

"It's alright, Slip," said Shelby.

"No, no, this Jose is very important to you. And all I can do is think of myself," said Slip.

"Everyone does that," Shelby explained.

"Please, Shelby. Don't make this more difficult than it already is. Accept my apologies, please."

"Okay, I accept."

"Good, now we can kiss and make-up," Slip puckered up his lips.

"Slip!" Shelby, Yoshi, Cream and Shadow snapped.

"What? What did I say?" Slip asked.

"Will you quit pestering her about this stupid kiss?" Shadow asked, "That'll have to wait."

"Ten hut!" Splendid ordered as Shelby and the others stood attention, but Slip fell off of Yoshi, "It is zero hour, troops. Shelby, prepare for take off."

"Right," Shelby saluted.

"The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?" Splendid asked.

"Ready," Yoshi replied.

"I'm ready, sir," Shadow said.

"Cheese and I are, too," Cream added.

"How about you, Slip?" Splendid asked, but Slip ignored him as he dried himself off, "Slip?" Splendid sighed, "Highness?"

"Yes, I am ready," Slip replied.

"Take off!" Splendid flew up in the air, with Shelby.

"Good luck! Have a nice flight," said Shadow.

"Remember, if anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flood, put you in the rack and then have your feet fried in butter!" Slip shouted.

At the scary woods, Jose, in his dragon form and the others approached the woods to begin their hunt and find Shelby. "He's in here, guys. I can feel it," said Jose.

"How do you the great animal when you see it?" Breaker asked.

"I know, better stay close," said Jose.

Breaker bumped into him, "If you say so." They began their hunt as Breaker looked around, but what he didn't know is that he went to a different path. Breaker gasped, "Jose? Guys, where are you?"

"Quiet!" D.M. snapped.

Breaker chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

Jose rolled his eyes and he, D.M. and Hikari continued their hunt, while they walked very quiet, not making a sound. Breaker continued his hunt until he saw a dragonfly in front of him. Breaker began to shake, while he got out his arrow, but he couldn't stand still.

"Jose!" Breaker shouted, fired the arrow. At the sky, Shelby and Splendid kept flying to find Jose.

"We'd better keep and eye out for hunters," warned Shelby.

"At ease, Shelby. I can smell a human a mild away," said Splendid, suddenly, the arrow flew right close to Splendid, but it missed. Splendid screamed as Shelby gasped, "Where did that come from?"

"Jose?" Breaker called from the woods.

Shelby gasped, "Jose, he's here," she flew into the words, but Splendid stopped her, "No, you will not lose control. You will follow the plan as up line," Shelby looked at the woods, but Splendid tried to focus her, "Acknowledge…acknowledge!" Shelby flew right passed the flying squirrel.

"Shelby!" Splendid yelled. Back at the woods, Jose and the others looked around to find the great animal. Suddenly, they heard a snap which made Jose and the others to take cover.

Hikari looked around, but there's nothing, "There's nothing out there."

"Come on, let's keep looking," said Jose and continued the hunt. Shelby kept flying in the woods to look for Jose. Splendid kept looking for Shelby, "Shelby?"

Meanwhile a little mouse, named Jerry ran and bumped into the log; he tried to get out, but can't. The little mouse was being chased by Breaker and he's trapped. Breaker pointed the arrow at Jerry, "I've got you, now! Don't give me that innocent look. Change," Jerry covered himself, "Go ahead, change! I'm not scared of you!" Jerry looked at him and let out a squeak. Breaker screamed and ran off, like a coward. Back with Jose and the couple, they walked slowly through the woods, very quiet.

Shelby stopped flying and gasped that she saw Jose, "Jose…" she flew towards him. Jose and the group turned around and saw a light glow far away; they took cover as D.M. looked on the side of the tree and saw Shelby.

"It's only a swan," said D.M.

"A swan?" Jose asked, "A swan, of course. It's not what it seems."

"Jose, what if that swan can change into a human?" Hikari asked.

"I won't let this great animal to defeat me," Jose began to pull the tread, "Just a little closer. Come on, come on."

"Jose…" Shelby continued to fly towards him.

Jose jumped out of cover and began to shoot the arrow," This one's is for Shelby!"

Splendid screamed, "Shelby!" Jose shot the arrow and it flew towards Shelby, but Splendid tackled her in order to save her.

"Impossible! Come on, guys!" Jose, Hikari and D.M. went after Shelby and Splendid. Splendid and Shelby kept flying to lure Jose back to the lake.

"Whew, that was close," said Splendid, "It's working; here he comes," Splendid noticed that Shelby is still flying and he flew faster to catch up, "Hey, slow down! You're going to lose him," he tried to stop her, but it's no use, "Slow down!"

"He's too close," said Shelby.

"Too close?" Splendid asked, "He and these other people can't even see us anymore," suddenly, the arrow flew right close to his face. Splendid screamed, but he realized that he didn't get hit, "Stay up, girl." Jose and the others kept chasing them.

"Wow, that boy of yours can move fast, same goes for the others," said Splendid.

"Others?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, that man wearing the purple armor and a beautiful girl," Splendid replied.

"D.M. and Hikari!" Shelby is shocked, "But I told you, they're faster than you thought."

"Don't worry, Shelby," said Splendid, "I've taught just what to do in the simulation."

"Well?" Shelby asked when she saw Jose and the couple stood on the ledge of the rock, "Splendid!"

"Yeah, I got one," Splendid explained, "When the archer has you in his lights, fly into the sun and use your light. Follow me," Splendid and Shelby flew into the sun. Jose, Hikari and D.M. shield there eyes due to the sun.

Splendid let out a victorious laugh, "Well, what did I tell you, yes? Now all we have to do is just stay in the sun," but he was wrong. The sun began to set; Splendid gasped and saw the sun setting. He and Shelby turned and saw Jose and the others left; Shelby gasped.

"Alright, don't panic, don't panic!" Splendid shouted ad he and Shelby kept flying, but they saw Jose and the group getting ready to attack.

"Splendid!" Shelby shouted, "Into the tree!" they flew into one of the trees. The group jumped to rock to rock. Shelby and Splendid hid in the tree.

"We'd better think of something quick," said Shelby, "Or else, we're dead ducks."

"A flying squirrel should remember the quote: When there's no escape, you have to play dead," Splendid squashed the berries on his chest, pretended to be blood, "That gives you the right touch. Wait till I give you that victorious laugh," Splendid positioned himself to play dead and he fell on the ground, which got Jose and the others' attention. Splendid pretended to act like he's dying, until he plays dead. D.M. walked towards Splendid, until he bit on D.M.'s foot.

"Ouch!" D.M. held his foot and looked at Splendid. Splendid let out his laugh and flew, "That'll put some distance between us."

"Are you alright, sempai?" Hikari asked.

"I'm fine, Hikari-Hime," D.M. replied.

"Don't worry, let's go after that swan and that flying squirrel," said Jose. At the lake Yoshi and company kept searching for Splendid and Shelby.

"No sign of them, yet," said Yoshi.

"I hope that flying squirrel knows what he's doing," said Slip.

"Incoming!" Cream shouted. They saw Shelby and Splendid flying back. Slip grabs the fireflies by his tail and signals them to land.

"There they are!" Splendid shouted. Jose and the others stopped running and saw this place with awe.

"It's beautiful," said Hikari. Meanwhile, Shelby and Splendid landed in front of the animals as Slip blew his tail, due to the fireflies.

"It's almost time, Shelby, look," Splendid point to the sky and saw the moonlight rising up.

"I can't do it," said Shelby, very scared.

"You have to," said Splendid.

"He'll kill me, Splendid."

"If you don't do it now, Shelby, you lost your chance for life."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Go, Shelby!"

Shelby flew down towards the lake as Jose and the others saw her.

"What?" Jose asked.

"Alright, come one, come on," said Splendid. Shelby landed in the water and to the moonlight. Suddenly, she gasped and looked up that the moon is blocked by clouds.

"Gotcha," Jose began to shoot her, but he got hit by Splendid. Jose was about to shoot the arrow.

"Jose, look!" said D.M. Jose turned around and saw the reflection of the moonlight, glowing around Shelby. The water swirled around her and she change back into a human. Jose stared at her, very shocked.

"Hello, Jose," said Shelby. Jose dropped the bow and ran towards her; he hugged her and gave her a twirl; they both kissed.

"Oh Jose, I've missed you, so much," said Shelby.

"No one believed me, but I knew," said Jose.

"You and the others can't stay."

"Can't stay?" Jose asked, "No, I'll never let you out of my sight, again," he hugged her.

"Listen to me, Jose."

"Shelby," Bowser called.

"Oh no," Shelby panicked.

"Who is it?" Hikari asked, "What's going on?

"It's him."

"Who?" D.M. asked.

"He has me under a spell."

"Who does?" Jose asked.

"Shelby?" Bowser called, again.

"Let him come!" Jose, Hikari and D.M. protected her and getting ready to face Bowser.

"No, he has great power. You three must go," said Shelby.

"Then you're coming with me," said Jose.

"I can't. When the moon sets, I'll turn back into a swan. Please, Jose, you D.M. and Hikari have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be someway to break the spell."

"Oh, there is. You must make a vowel of ever lasting love."

"I make it; it's all I ever wanted."

"You must prove it to the world."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Shelby?" Bowser called.

"Go!" said Shelby.

"The ball. Tomorrow night, come to the castle, before the whole world, I will make that vowel of ever lasting love," said Jose, before he and the others are leaving.

"Shelby!" Bowser yelled.

"I'm coming!" Shelby shouted, "Go…"

"Tomorrow night," Jose began to remove the locket.

"Yes, tomorrow night. Now go."

Jose tossed her locket and she caught it and he and the others left her before they've been caught.

"Shelby!" Bowser found her, "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"I…I…" Shelby tried to explain.

"I thought I heard voices," Bowser looked through the bushes and saw Slip, hissing.

"Voices?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, voices," Bowser answered.

"Well, I…"

"You what?"

"I've decided to become your queen." The animals gasped in shocked.

"No…you mean…" Bowser grinned happily, "Shelby…Shelby, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king, you'll see. I'll wear nice clothes and I'll get my hair trimmed. You've made me so happy, Shelby. Oh, by the way, you wouldn't happen to know," he showed her the bow, "this belongs to you, would you?" Shelby and the animals gasped, while Bowser continued, "Come to the ball, I will make a vowel of ever lasting love," Bowser laughed, "Thought you could fool Bowser, did you?" he threw the bow into the lake.

"I will never be yours, you creature!" Shelby snapped, "I will marry Prince Jose and you cannot stop me!"

"I hate to tell you this, Shelby," Bowser grabbed her locket, "But you won't be able to attend the big ball, tomorrow night."

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me," Shelby growled.

"No, I don't think so," said Bowser, "You see, you've forgotten one very important thing, tomorrow night…there is no moon." Shelby gasped and began to cry as Bowser laughed evilly. Shelby kept crying that her chance of going to tomorrow night's ball is lost.

Oh no, I won't get a chance to go to the ball! (begins to cry)


	8. No More Mr Nice Guy

Alright, time to get serious. Let's see what's going with our enemy, Bowser.

After the conformation with Shelby, Bowser walked back to his castle, with Rika following him, "No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead. On the other hand, Prince Jose's vowel could ruin everything, Rika! I'm going to have to deal with him."

"How will you do that, master?" Rika asked, "I mean, he's a strong and fast dragon and he's got allies."

"Hmm, the vowel," Bowser grinned evilly, "I'll get Jose offer his vowel to the wrong princess."

"I hate to spoil your plan, but who are you going to use it on?" asked Rika.

"My dear girl, I'll make you look like Shelby," Bowser replied as Rika gasped, "That's going to take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it."

"Why me?" Rika asked.

"Because when he makes his vowel to the wrong princess, Shelby will die!" Bowser answered, "And I'll finish Jose off myself. Oh, I love it. I mean, this is really classy! This is me!" the spotlight appeared on Bowser, out of nowhere.

Bowser: _**Gosh, it's such a hoot to see the quaking**_

Bowser did some magic on the floor, causing an earthquake as the floor cracked open with Rika standing there. Rika shined his feet and kissed it, but he walked away.

_**When I'm king they'll treat me with respect**_

Bowser blew heart-shaped bubbles and Rika popped the few, except the last one made a little explosion on her face. Bowser created the long, red carpet.

_**And I can't wait to see their poor hearts breaking  
**_

_**So much for politically correct**_

Bowser created the fancy castle and he began to mess around with the servants.

_**Up 'til now I've pulled my punches  
**_

_**I intend to eat their lunches  
**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, not for me**_

Jack sat on the floor, on the side of the table. As Rika walked beside him, holding the cake, she saw him with her heart-shaped eyes, "Hello, handsome," she was about to kiss him, but Bowser pulled her, making her dance with him.

_**If you think that I'm hard-hearted  
**_

_**Well, let me by, I just got started **_

Bowser did his magic on the statues and it revealed Azula, Ty Lee and Mai._**  
**_

Bowser and girls:_** No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree**_

Bowser: _**Soon as my witchcraft has seen them**_

_**I'll gain control of the kingdom**_

_**As for Shelby well, that's tragic**_

_**I'm going back to the old black magic**_

His magic revealed Serenity and Luster dancing, which made Bowser bored.

_**Good behavior is so much duller**_

_**Time to show my one true dollar**_

Bowser made Luster and Serenity, boogying like crazy

_**Baby, Mr. Nice Guy's history**_

Bowser began to work out, pretty hard.

_**Vengeance is what I believe in**_

Bowser did his magic, revealing Jose. He began to punch Jose, like a punching bag and he punch Jose, sending him flying.

_**I don't get mad, I get even**_

_**Shelby won't get to the bottom**_

_**Cause I'll get granted**_

Bowser changed Rika, much taller and wearing a black dress.

_**So I'll zap her mistake**_

_**Who's a real dead mania**_

_**Up to no good, I love plottin'**_

_**Yeah, I'm so good when I'm rotten**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see**_

Girls: _**Wait and see**_

Bowser_**: I'll become that nasty, naughty, petty, spiteful  
**_

_**Wicked, wayward, way delightful  
**_

_**Bad guy I was born to be**_

"One more time!" said Rika as she began to dance with Rika, but Bowser took him.

_**A lying, love some, never tender**_

_**In this Greek a peek of tender**_

_**No more Mr. Nice Guy, that's not me**_

Jack and Rika are hugging each other, until everything around the castle went back to normal and Jack vanished.

"Thank you, thank you," Bowser chuckled, walking away.

"No fair, I wish I was at that castle, with that Goth," Rika mumbled.

Well, I believe that you know what Bowser's plan is. Anyway, I'm going to need some help of which of a few princesses I need for the next song. Give me some suggestions, please.


	9. The Ball

Dang! I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting for days. I was moving to a new house and still un-packing stuff, so I'm going to continue this chapter.

At Jose's castle, Jose walked into the ballroom, with D.M. and Hikari, as Luster conducts the band, "Mother, have you seen…" Jose asked.

"Oh, Jose," said Serenity. Jose walked towards her and looked shocked at the roses, "What are these?"

"Roses," she replied.

"Red."

"Of course they're red."

"Your Highness, Jose doesn't want red," said D.M.

"I want white, like a swan," Jose added, "Have you seen Breaker?"

"No," Serenity answered.

"Has anyone seen Breaker?" Jose asked, as he picked up the tray full of food from Odd, "Would you feed this to a swan?"

"Uh…no?" Odd chuckled nervously.

"Take it back. Something light, something fresh," Jose walked towards Luster, "No, no, no, Luster hold it."

"What's wrong?" Luster asked, stopping the music.

"Tonight, the music must be played motto, soft and graceful, like a swan."

"A swan?"

"You ever saw a swan, Luster?"

"Of course I've seen a swan."

"If you could play a swan, what would it sound like?" Luster pointed at Neji, blowing his tuba; Luster chuckled.

"Soft and graceful, Luster," Jose ordered, "Where is Breaker?"

"No one has ever seen him, Jose," said Serenity.

"You're kidding! Who's gonna be my best man?" Jose wondered.

"You…you mean…" Serenity gasped as Jose winked at her. Serenity laughed, very excited as Luster conduct the band playing the music, soft and graceful.

"There you go, Luster, that's the way," Jose pretended to dance with Shelby.

"Shall we dance, Hime?" D.M. asked.

"We shall, sempai," Hikari smiled and she and D.M. began to dance.

"Come on, Mother," Jose dance with Serenity as she giggled, very happy that her son is getting married.

"Oh, don't be so secret, Jose. Tell me who she is," said Serenity, as she is still excited. Jose laughed when he threw the roses up in the air.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Shelby is in the dungeon, in her swan form because there's no moon tonight. Bowser threw the red roses in the water, where Shelby is.

"It hurts me to lock you up, Shelby; hurts me deep," said Bowser, while Shelby glared at him, "But then, a king's day is full of tough decisions. You understand?" Shelby pecked on the roses, still angry at him. Bowser continues, "Oh, now you're mad at me, again. Doggone it! I can't do nothing right. It's full of pudding, that's me. I can't leave you like this. If you're not happy, I'm not happy. I know, if you can't tend the ball, then I'll bring the ball to you. Let's see, the first thing you need is…a man," Shelby gasped, still angry, "The prince is still busy of course, but I think I can arrange it the substitute."

Suddenly, Rika opened the door, revealing Breaker, "Don't do this to me, babe! Can't we go out or something?"

"Will you stop flirting with me and join with Shelby?!" Rika snapped, pushing Breaker, "Besides, I have a crush on someone else!"

Bowser chuckled, "Poor dragon. He got lost in the woods." Rika tackled Breaker, who finally fell into the water. Shelby dived in and saved Breaker.

"Don't go, dude," Breaker begged.

"Oh, I love to stay, but if I don't leave now, I'll be late. That's tacky. Don't give me that look, Shelby," Bowser snapped, "Had to be sneaky, didn't you! Had to drag your weak prince and you puny friends into it, didn't you?! That's fine with me! That's fine with me!" Bowser slammed the door, leaving Shelby and Breaker alone. Back outside, Splendid and the others gasped that Shelby is locked in the dungeon.

Back at the castle, every princess began to enter the castle, for the ball as the men helped the princesses, getting out of the carriage.

_**Every single princess on the planet**_

_**Prayed to be invited to the ball**_

_**Every Portia, Guinevere and Janet**_

_**Would come by coach or boat to be here  
**_

_**Most would swim the moat to be here  
**_

_**Just to be at this historic gala  
**_

_**Girls would walk around or even crawl  
**_

_**Rumour is that at this joyous scene tonight  
**_

_**The prince will choose his future queen tonight**_

Inside, everyone gathered in the ballroom, talking about stuff and having the time of their lives, as Jack Spicer is going through the people. Jack opened the door, clearing his throat, "Excuse me, Your Highness."

"Yes, Jack?" Serenity asked, while she and Jose prepared for the performance.

"It's getting rather crowded," said Jack.

"Very well. You may begin the introduction," Serenity ordered, "And Jack…"

"Yes?"

"No mistakes this time; everything must be perfect."

"Oh no, everything must be perfect," Jack closed the door.

"Promise me, Jose, you tell me who it is the moment she arrives?" Serenity asked.

"Don't worry, Mother, you'll know. Believe me, you'll know," said Jose.

I'm going to end this here, because I want to make this story, perfect.


	10. Princesses On Parade

Now, this chapter will have a song during the ball.

Back at the lake, Splendid kept pacing, thinking of what to do to rescue Shelby. Yoshi, Cream, Shadow and Cheese watched as Slip followed Splendid. Splendid grinned, having an idea.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked.

"It's coming," Splendid replied.

"What is?" Slip asked.

"An idea, a sub-stencil idea, a large, colossal idea!" said Splendid.

"Sounds big," said Yoshi.

"I got it! Water leaks into the dungeon, right? Well, if there's a leak, there has to be a hole. We'll find the hole, make it bigger and she's loose," Splendid explained.

"I think you're forgetting two things," Slip pointed at Feraligatr and Sharpedo.

"His majesty's got a point," said Shadow.

"Not to worry," said Splendid, "Now, first we need a scout."

"Are you crazy?!" Slip snapped, "Who's going to jump into this mud?"

"He's got to be a good swimmer," Splendid smirked at the python.

"I should say so," said Slip.

"He's got to be long and had no arms and legs," Shadow added.

"Longer than a stick, not to be seen," Slip agreed.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he was green for a camouflage," Splendid smirked.

"Yes, long, good swimmer and green," Slip realized who it is, "What?! You're talking about me?!" Splendid nodded.

Back at the castle, everyone applauded during the ball. Serenity began the introduction, "Thank you. Now, I know that some of you just have whole beauty patience. I remember back in 39, I just couldn't resist. Girls, and a 1, a 2 and a 1, 2, 3."

All of the curtains opened up, revealing dazzling girls, wearing dresses that are shiny as Jack slid in front, beginning his performance.

Jack: _**Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched  
**_

Chorus: _**Princess on parade  
**_

Jack: _**Lovely, enthralling and all unattached **_

Homer was about to go after one of the girls, but he's been hit by his wife, Marge._**  
**_

_**The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree  
**_

_**Each enjoy a royal pedigree **_

Jose looked startled, but he hopes that Shelby will show up._**  
**_

Chorus: _**Born for success, each possesses a spark  
**_

Jack: _**Each a remarkable maid  
**_

_**Boy oh boy these royal highnesses  
**_

_**All have pluses, they've no minuses  
**_

_**Gaze upon  
**_

Chorus:_** Princess on parade**_

Luster conducts the music and introduced the princesses. (I can't find the lyrics in the part of the song, sorry.)

Chorus: _**This is the likely occasion  
**_

_**When the heir to the throne picks a wife**_

Girls: _**This maybe the day when Prince Jose will say**_

Jack: _**Where have you been all my life?**_

All on the girls fainted around Jose.

Chorus: _**Brilliant, beguilling, the smiling brigade**_

Jack: _**Princess on parade**_

Chorus: _**Each the pride of her community  
**_

_**Each a golden opportunity**_

Girls: _**Just the thought that crown Prince Jose'll**_

_**Face his choice and he's hysterical**_

Chorus: _**Gaze upon**_

_**Heap praise upon**_

Jack: _**He's radiant, glamorous, humorous, dazzling**_

Chorus: _**Princesses on parade**_

The people applauded as Jack took a bow in front of the people. Suddenly, he and the others heard a knock on the door, which made Jack, gasped.

Serenity chuckled, "Jack, all who were invited our present are they not?"

Jack searched the letters one at a time, "Well, yes, I mean…" Jack gasped some more, when he heard a knock, again.

"Open the door!" Serenity calmed down, "Jack."

Jack ran up the stairs, still shaking as he grabbed the knobs, "It's the milk man. It has to be the milk man," he opened the door and gasped. All of the people got their attention, while Jose smiled. It was Shelby, wearing the black dress, but he didn't know that it's Rika in disguise. She winked at Jack, who looks upset, "Well, it's not the milk man."

Serenity watched Shelby/Rika, "Oh no, it can't be," the dragon queen watched Shelby/Rika, when she came towards Luster, "Luster, who is it? Do you know her??"

"I don't know," Luster replied.

"Come now, Luster, I know we can make you. Who is it?" Serenity asked, shaking his head.

"I promise, I've never seen her before," Luster replied, "Although, she does look a great deal like…"

"But it couldn't be…could it?" Serenity asked. D.M. looked concerned about Shelby/Rika.

"Sempai, is something wrong?" Hikari asked.

"I sense that this is not the one we know, I think," D.M. replied. Shelby/Rika walked towards Jose.

"I was so worried. I almost thought…" said Jose.

"Nothing could keep me away," said Shelby/Rika. Jose snapped his fingers and he and Shelby/Rika began to dance.

Oh boy, I've got to get to the castle, pronto!


	11. Vow Of Ever Lasting Love

Now, it's time for my animal friends to get me out of this nasty dungeon and I can make it to the castle.

At the lake, Feraligatr and Sharpedo looked confused, not knowing what the animals are up to. Splendid's plan is to get Shelby out of the dungeon and get to the castle before it's too late.

"Okay, Yoshi, Shadow, Cheese and Cream will draw the pokemon away, you'll make a running start and swim to that hole," said Splendid.

"If I can find it, and if the pokemon don't chew me before I get there," said Slip.

"Now, don't worry, Yoshi and the others will rush the help," said Splendid, as he watched Shadow, Cream and Cheese, holding on to Yoshi, who is in the water.

"Oh yeah right, Mr. Yoshi will rush the help," said Slip, sarcastically.

"That's the plan."

"Suddenly, I'm full of comfort."

"Alright, stretch out."

"How can I get myself into this?" Slip began to stretch. Splendid saw Yoshi, giving him an O.K. sign, "Alright, on your mark…"

"Hey, you old leather heads," Yoshi called to the pokemon, "Come and get us!" The pokemon chuckled evilly and begin to swim towards their food.

"Alright, perfect. Get ready, get set…GO!" Splendid shouted and Slip began to slither towards the lake, "Faster, faster!"

"Sure, go on, Slip, race to your death!" Slip shouted. Suddenly, Sharpedo got the attention at Slip. Slip screamed, as he tried to gain balance on the ledge of the lake. Splendid covered his eyes, but her peeked, until Slip fell into the water. Slip screamed, when Sharpedo swam towards Slip. He tired to get out, but he can't. Slip got out of the way and swam to take cover.

"Get moving slowpoke," said Yoshi, swimming with Cream, Cheese and Shadow on him.

"Slowpoke?" Slip glared at the dinosaur. Suddenly, he saw Feraligatr and dove into the water. Yoshi and the others swam in front of Feraligatr. Sharpedo tackled under Feraligatr, who glared at it.

"Catch us, if you can," said Shadow. While the others distract the pokemon, Slip began to search the hole. Yoshi swam under the log, as Feraligatr swam, but it got stuck. Sharpedo tacked it, and Sharpedo got stuck.

"Any luck?" Cream asked, until she and the others swam. Slip gasped and began to go through the hole. Sharpedo stopped swimming and saw Slip's tail. It swam towards Skip, but it smashed to the wall. Inside, Shelby saw Slip flying due to the smash from Sharpedo.

"Slip!" said Shelby.

"To the rescue, baby," said Slip, still dizzy. Outside, Yoshi jumped to the surface, letting Splendid know that Slip made it.

"There's the signal. Alright, Splendid, time to brush off the diving technique," Splendid dove to the water, "Hey pokemon, those animals are tough eating. How about a little blue meat?" Sharpedo got his attention and swam to get Splendid. Yoshi and the others swam towards the hole. Shadow and Yoshi began to make the hole bigger. Back at the chase, Splendid jump to the surface, until Sharpedo got him, but it got the tail of Feraligatr. Sharpedo chewed the tail, when Feraligatr bonked its head.

Yoshi and Shadow made it to the other side, with Cream and Cheese. Slip smiled and swam to the surface, "We broke through! Let's go!"

"Thank you, Slip. Oh, and when this is over, remind me to give you a kiss," said Shelby.

"Alright!" Slip cheered. Shelby went to Breaker, who is scared.

"What is it?" Breaker is startled, when Shelby pulled his sleeve with her beak, "Get away from me!" Shelby heard the whistle from Slip and she dove into the water.

"We'll tell you when," said Shadow. Shadow saw Splendid, distracting the pokemon. Splendid gave him and O.K. sign as he is being chased by the pokemon.

"Let's go," they all swam through the hole. Suddenly, Shelby is being chased by Feraligatr. Splendid gasped and began to save her. Yoshi grabbed Sharpedo; it growled at Yoshi and began to chase him. Shelby made it through the surface and flew.

Splendid gave Feraligatr a powerful punch, "Go, Shelby! Go!" Shelby flew, warning Jose and Bowser is up to no good.

Meanwhile, Jose and disguised Shelby kept dancing. "This thing about you…I don't know, different," said Jose.

Shelby/Rika got out the necklace, "Don't worry, after tonight, everything will be perfect."

"Yes, yes of course," Jose placed the necklace around her neck, "Luster, I want to make an announcement, stop the music." Luster stopped conducting, telling the band to stop playing. Sauske kept playing the interment, until Rock Lee bonked his head. Outside, Shelby flew towards the castle; now's the chance to warn Jose about Bowser. Back in the castle, Shelby/Rika and Jose bowed to each other as the people applauded.

Shelby flew around the castle to find Jose, until she looked through the window. Shelby gasped, when she saw herself, who she knows is Rika and she watched Jose.

"Kings and queens, humans and dragons, Mother," said Jose, "I have an announcement to make. Today, I have found my bride," the people cheered, while Shelby shook her head.

"No, Jose! It's a trick!" Shelby began tapping the widow with her beak, but no one heard her; she saw the window on the other side.

"Present her to you, the future queen to our fair kingdom and as proof for my love for her," Jose continues, Shelby/Rika saw the swan, flying towards the other window and held his hand, getting his attention, "I make a vow to break vows; a vow stronger than all the powers of the Earth."

Shelby knew that the fake won't let her to get Jose's attention. Shelby flew to the other window; she tapped the window, getting the others attention. Inside, Katara, Starfire and Raven shushed Zuko, who is confused. Shelby flew down, towards the door and un-covered the leaves, but it's locked. She flew to the window and listened to Jose.

"I make a vow of ever lasting love…" said Jose.

"Jose!" Shelby shouted.

"…to Shelby," Jose finished.

"_**NO!!!!!"**_ Shelby screamed. It was too late, Shelby is going to die that he made the vow to the fake Shelby. Inside, everyone cheered as Serenity and Luster hugged. Suddenly, the lights went down and the window doors opened. The front door opened, revealing Bowser!

Bowser: _**No more Mr. Nice Guy, no siree!**_

Jose stepped to protect Shelby, as Bowser chuckled, "Hello, little prince."

"Who are you?" Jose asked, glaring at Bowser.

"Went to pledge the love to another," Bowser chuckled.

"What are you talking about? This is Shelby!" Jose snapped.

"Oh no, Shelby is mine," Bowser clenched his fist.

"Jose, its Bowser! The one who killed Ignitus!" D.M. shouted, as he and Hikari positioned to fight.

"You have no power here, Bowser!" Jose yelled, pointing at Bowser, "I've made a vow of ever lasting love!"

Bowser laughed evilly, "You made a vow alright. A vow of ever lasting…death," he shot his magic at Shelby.

"No! Shelby!" Jose, D.M. and Hikari ran towards Shelby. Suddenly, her hair revealed Rika!

"Hello, handsome," said Rika.

"I knew it! I knew she's a fake!" D.M. snapped, glaring at Bowser.

"You should have left her to me. Now, Shelby will die!" Bowser yelled, pointed at the window. Jose looked at the window and saw the real Shelby, who is flying back to the other castle.

"Shelby!" Jose shouted.

Oh no! I'm going to die. The next chapter will have a battle, so give me ideas. That goes for you, D.M.


	12. Jose vs Giga Bowser

Now Bowser will get his butt kicked after what he's done to me!

Jose, in his dragon form, D.M. and Hikari rode their horses to catch up Shelby, who is dying. They ran to the woods as Bowser laughed, "_She's fading fast, little prince."_

"No!" Jose yelled. In the sky, Shelby kept flying, getting weaker by the minute, still panting. At the lake, Splendid and the others kept on the lookout for Shelby, as Bowser laughed.

"Something's gone wrong," said Splendid, worried. Meanwhile, Jose and company are still catching up with Shelby. Shelby had a little of her strength left, trying to keep focus back to the lake. In the dungeon, Breaker heard the laughter of Bowser, worried of what's going on.

"_If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you and the dead dragon's guards see her one last time!"_ said Bowser. Jose and the others saw lots of trees, blocking their path. They got off their horses and Jose began to slice the branches with her claws. Back in the dungeon, Breaker held his breath and dove underwater; he swan and found the hole, knowing that it's his way out. Breaker swam through the hole.

Shelby kept flying through the woods, still weak and dying. Back at the lake, Cream saw Shelby, coming this way, "There she is!" What they realize is that Shelby is getting weaker and weaker, as she flew towards the lake.

"I don't think she's gonna make it," said Yoshi.

"This way, Shelby," said Slip.

"You can do it!" Shadow added.

"Keep coming, girl. Come on, now," said Splendid. But they saw that Shelby didn't make it to the lake. They gasped and walked to see what's wrong with her. They now saw that Shelby is lying on the ground, not moving as the magic changed her back to human. Jose and the others made it through the woods; they looked around to find her, until they saw her, lying on the ground, as the animals watched.

Jose couldn't believe this is happening, "Shelby?" he and the others ran towards her as Jose held her dying body, "What have I done to you? Forgive me, Shelby, forgive me."

"Jose…" Shelby said, weakly.

"Yes, Shelby, I'm here. Your friends are here," Jose smiled.

"Jose…I feel so…weak…I think…I'm…"

"No, don't say it. You'll live, Shelby," said D.M., "The vow he made is for you."

"I know…" Shelby caressed Jose's cheek, "I love you…Jose Vega…" Shelby let out one last breath, now dead.

"Shelby? Shelby…" Jose felt his heart in pain, "I made a vow for her, do you hear?! The vow I made was for her!"

"No need to shout," said Bowser. Jose and the others glared at him, getting ready for revenge.

"Don't let her die!" Jose snapped.

"Is that a threat?" Bowser asked.

"Don't you dare let her die!" Jose grabbed Bowser by his collar, with his red eyes glowing with anger.

"Oh, it is a threat," Bowser pretended to be scared.

"You're the only one with the power! _**NOW DO IT!!!!**_" Jose roared, as D.M. and Hikari got out their weapons.

Bowser punched Jose, "Only if you defeat…me!" Bowser let out his magic and made a bright light around him. As the light faded, Bowser had changed to his powerful form. Bowser much bigger and scarier. His horns had grown longer and sharper. The spikes on his shell, collar, bracelets and shoulder bands had grown sharper as well. Bowser is now Giga Bowser! (**For those of you, who don't know what he looks like, go to the Super Smash Bros. Brawl website and see his profile**) Giga Bowser let out a powerful roar.

"That's no great animal! It's Giga Bowser!" Jose gasped.

"I'm betting on Giga Bowser," said Slip as the others gasped.

Giga Bowser laughed, "You don't have a chance to defeat me, little prince! That little lizard deserves to die! Don't worry, you and the others will join her, soon enough!" Giga Bowser slammed Jose on the ground.

"Get away from him! Dark Magic Attack!" D.M. shot his attack on Giga Bowser, who he roared in pain. Suddenly, Jose slashed his sharp claws right on Giga Bowser's arm. Giga Bowser looked at the scratch and growled at him, "You'll pay for this!"

"I won't let her die!" Jose let out his dragon roar. Giga Bowser grinned evilly and all of a sudden, he vanished, due to his magic.

"Where did he go?" Hikari asked.

"D.M., can to sense him?" Jose asked.

"I can't, his magic is powerful than mine. Maybe more powerful than Drake," D.M. replied. Suddenly, Giga Bowser appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hikari.

"Let go of me, you monster!" Hikari screamed.

"Well, D.M., she will make a perfect bride, when I'm done with her," Giga Bowser laughed and looked at Hikari, "And don't even think about singing, because it doesn't affect me!"

"_**LET HER GO!!!"**_ D.M. hit Bowser by his staff. Giga Bowser let's go of Hikari and D.M. saved her. Splendid and the others watched in fear.

"The bow…Jose's bow!" Splendid grabbed Slip, "Swim to the bottom of the lake and get that bow," he threw Slip to the lake. Back at the battle, Jose flew in the air as fast as he can and blew fire at Giga Bowser, but he dodged it. All of a sudden, Giga Bowser grabbed Jose along with D.M. and Hikari and threw them. The three of them smashed to the tree.

In the lake, Slip kept swimming to the bottom, finding Jose's bow, until he found it. At the surface, Giga Bowser grabbed them, again.

"Now, I'll crush you!" Giga Bowser gripped his hands, crushing them, "It's been nice knowing you!" Jose and the others screamed in pain, knowing that this is the end. Before Giga Bowser finished them, Splendid shot out his laser eye beams and Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser roared in pain, letting go of Jose and the others. They fell on the ground and knocked out.

Back in the lake, Slip is having a hard time getting the bow out of the ground. What he realized is that Yoshi and Shadow came and helped him. Meanwhile Giga Bowser began to finish them off once and for all, "I don't know who shot me, but I'm going to finish you all! _**DIE!**_"

"Throw it!" Splendid shouted as Yoshi threw the bow, along with Slip. Slip regained his focus and saw Giga Bowser, running towards them.

"Wake up, wake up!" Slip began to wake Jose and the others up, and showed them the bow. Jose picked up the bow, but he didn't have the arrows with him. They gasped when they saw Giga Bowser running towards them, "You're done for!"

"Oh please," someone said.

"Breaker?" Jose asked. Breaker held his bow, getting ready to shoot Jose with the arrow, just like last time, "Oh please, oh please, oh please…now!" Breaker shot the arrow. The arrow flew towards Jose and he caught it.

"This is for Shelby!" Jose shoots the arrow and suddenly, the arrow stabbed Giga Bowser, right to the heart.

"_**NO!!!!!!"**_ Giga Bowser roared in pain; he lost his balance and fell in the lake. The explosion of magic came out, as Splendid and the others watched. As the dark magic vanished, Bowser is now defeated. The animals cheered for the victory, until they knew that Shelby is still dead.

"Forgive me, Shelby; forgive me," Jose hugged Shelby, "I only wanted to break the spell…to prove me love. I love you, your kindness and courage I always have," he kissed her forehead.

"Jose?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby?" Jose asked, he saw Shelby, alive.

"Oh Jose," Shelby and Jose hugged each other.

"Well, there you have it. Ever-lasting love," said Splendid.

Hooray! I'm alive and now with my true love. Don't miss the final chapter.


	13. Now And Forever

Here it is the final chapter of my story.

The wedding bells are ringing back at the kingdom. The door opened and Jose and Shelby, in their dragon forms are now married and became the new king and queen. Everyone cheered for their new king and queen as the married couple walked down the steps. Behind them, holding the cape and gown are Jack and Rika. Jack looked at her, who smiled.

"Say, Rika, after this how about you and I go out to dinner or something?" Jack asked.

"It's a date, but first…" Rika kissed him on the lips. D.M. and Hikari smiled at the dragon couple.

"I'm glad Jose and Shelby are now married, right sempai?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," D.M. smiled at her and the both kissed. Breaker and Luster watched, as the red dragon chuckled, "Well, Luster, old buddy, I suppose you owe me an apology. After all, if it weren't for me, Giga Bowser would still be alive."

Luster gasped, "I can't be…no…"

"What?" Breaker is confused, until he saw the scary shadow.

"Giga Bower…he's alive!" Luster shouted Breaker screamed like a girl and passed out; Luster smirked, "Serenity."

"Luster," said Serenity, as she and Luster followed them. In the sky, Splendid flew with the flock of swans, as the leader, "I don't care if everyone else has the day off. The prince wants the fighting heroes, just like the Justice League. And it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're a hero, just like me, Splendid the Flying Squirrel!"

That night, everyone else, including Shadow, Cream and Cheese are in the castle, having the time of their lives. Shelby, Yoshi and Slip are outside.

"I am ready for my kiss, Shelby," said Slip.

"Now, don't be too disappointed, Slip," said Shelby, "If nothing happens…"

"Finally, after all these years I shall return to my thrown," said Slip, wearing a red cape and a crown.

"Don't forget to write," Yoshi smirked.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Slip glared at Yoshi.

"The only thing you're gonna turn is red," said Yoshi.

"Well, I'm ready, Shelby," Slip curled around Shelby, getting ready for the kiss. Shelby kissed Slip on the cheek. Slip smiled widely and is about to go crazy; he flew to the air, while Shelby and Yoshi watched.

Slip landed on the ground, but he didn't know is that he's still a python, "Bingo! Well, Yoshi, what do you have to say, now?"

"Uh…" Yoshi didn't want to tell Slip that he's still a python.

"That's what I thought. And now, if you don't mind, I've got some flirting to do," Slip looked at his reflection, thinking that he's in his human form, but he didn't know that.

"Would you like a kiss, too, Yoshi?" Shelby asked, petting him.

"No thanks," Yoshi giggled, "I'm happy as a Yoshi."

"Hello, baby," said Slip, slithering in the castle. Rouge screamed and passed out. Slip chuckled, "The ladies still fall for me."

Outside, Jose and Shelby walked next to the lake and to the bridge, giggling. "Do you love me, Jose, till the day I die?" Shelby asked.

"No, much longer than that, Shelby. Much longer," Jose replied. Jose and Shelby kissed each other's lips, for longer and forever.

I like to thank you for reviewing my story. If some of you would like to try out this story, feel free to do it.


End file.
